The Berated Dragon
by uea ikibishi
Summary: People do things to get things, some attempt to be selfish and get things the easy way without compensation. such people need to die, and im going to kill them. Akatxsaku DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The dark storm clouds loomed depressingly abouve konaha as the lightning struck, causing an array of light to fill along the dark faded homes of the haruno streets that were once filled with happy kind people lay destrted as the wind pelted some of the old wet newspapers that used to be of being able to run home insde,shelter from the rain, jumping into warm coccouns of familys were completely gone as series of events happend,

The rain began to sprinkle lightly as the wind continually blew harshly from the east, sending rouge leaves haphazardlyalong the deserted streets.A sopping we sillouete could be seen, walking with a slight slouch, at a slow pace through the now raining streets.

A small feminine pale hand moved to wipe away damp pink bangs out of wide,dim beryl pallor skin of the the female stretched into a menacing sarcastic, vengeful smile that would put grown anbu men in dark cornors, cowering.

"Well, what a nice welcome home,ne?"

her voice was too dry to be human, let alone was also a slightly tired twang along her hate ridden Haruno strode into the befert Haruno compound, which once was so respected from their kindness and hospitality, that the second a inhabitant became shinobi, they were invited into special orps in kekei genkkai that resided within the haruno blood was kept secret, and no one in the recent generation,excluding te elders, knew Sakura knew it killed her kindness the second she girl's stotic face held not trace of emotion as she walked to her Crimson door, note plasterd onto it.

'HEYY Sakura-chan, its Naruto and me and hinata wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out and know where to find me.

Love, Futere Hokage.!"

And a extermely hideous drawing of a person was printed automaticly knew it was naruto who wrote the note by all the gramical,spelling,punctuation error, and that god awful handwriting that was hard to slightly, she strode through the maroon shoji door, still wondering why the couple hadent given up on her.

As the village the demolishment of the Haruno clan, Sakura became the most feared ninja within the whole once confronted her asking her why she was being such an "Lagre foreheaded bitch" .

Sakura once lowerd face lifted , showing intricate markings, and pattern resmbling fire, her once normal aura had been swept away with the winds and replace with pitch black killing intent. Orange and red chakra swirled around her body and her normally short pink hair grew into a full thick mane that eneded benaeth her normal sage eyes morpher into a deep crimson as her pupils transformed into vertical slits.

Her mane swirled dangerously around her head,lifted by and unknown cherry lips stretched into a predatory smile, showing sharp teeth that put kisame's shark teeth to shame.

to say the least, she looked terrifling.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry i cut this in half too early, will continue in next chappy

* * *

><p>rewiew please and tell mee what you think ^_^<p>

Domo Arigato ~uea


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, :D**

**heres chapter two, enjoy :D ^-^**

Chapter two:

Sakura chuckled darkly at the vibrant memory. The blond female avoided her now in every way possible, and sakura wouldn't want it any other way. When the elders found out about her new...transformation, they called her to a meeting.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura entered the dark clouded room, mildly irritated with herself for coming . All of the elders sat in high benches in a room that vaguely reminded sakura of a stadium. They all glared at her, half of them soaking words of hat and the other half sent death glares to her promising a cruel death, but the all fell over her shoulder,like water on a duck's back_

_she pointedly ignored them as she lifted her now lengthy hair, pulling her pale fingers through the contours of her vibrant pastel pink mane, that now brushed the ground in a trail, over her shoulder. sakura grew frustrated with the sudden length and contemplated cutting it all off, but the second she chopped an inch off, it grew back automaticlly twice fold. the resorted to cutting it all of bald, but when she did it,__she instantly regretted it._

_ Inner sakura dint mind at all, she began fantasizing straighten her back, lifting her chin as she stared the elders down, her aquamarine eyes promising defiance._

_"What do you old hags and haggies want with me." her beautiful features morphed into a scowl, her tone showing extreme annoyance. Gasps were echoed through t the rows of the elders. an old woman stood and shouted at the sighed._

_"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND SPEAK TO US, YOUR SUPIRIORS IN SUCH A RUDE MANNER, HAVE YOU NO MANNERS CREATIN.!" the old woman's fist shook so badly, sakura thought she was having a mini seizure in her hands._

_ Sakura rolled her eyes before narrowing them into impeccable slits."I repeat, once again, What do you want with me." she said, her calm facade slipping slighter hadn't any time for nonsense coming from the retarded clan elders from konaha. _

_A calm and collected man, from the huggya clan stood and spoke to her, his nose pointing to the sky in a manner that made sakura want to puke."Haruno San" He began, saying her name like a disease."There has been sightings of a _transmogrification _, including you and these sightings of you have been described as 'dragon like' appearance and 'bone chilling' aura being emitted from you. Considering you clans bloodline, we have a limited amount of information of your, traits." he nodded to her hair._

_"with you permission, and consent we would like to investigate your clan's library, to at least know what...creature runs amongst us. And our community." he nodded t the female before sitting down on his futon. Sakura snorted loudly, she could not believe this._

_..._

_" Huggya San,ARE YOU SENILE OR DO YOU TAKE ME AS A FOOL.?" she boomed to the matriarchs. _

_"EVERYONE who has the signs of an reptilian brain knows what you did to my clan and you expect me to just 'hand over' my ancestral secrets to you old bastards." her eyes began to change."HA, I think not." sakura sneered to the old group.'its not like you didn't send anbu to go and infiltrate my clans home, but let me tell YOU some thing." she pointed at them, her chakra pouring from her pores." DONT expect them to come back in one peace, now if you would excuse me, I hate the smell of old disgusting mentally challenged people." And with that, she swirled out of the room, leaving them all dumbstruck._

**END FLASH BACK**

Sakura walked into her tiny green kitchen, pulling off her pouches. Opening her fridge, she pulled out a sake bottle, before doing anything, a habit she picked up from her mentor, tsunade. Gulping the contents down, unladylike, she wiped away the residue, closing her eyes, and that's when she felt it.

A presence, an slightly familiar chakra signature, RIGHT IN THE SAME ROOM.

Reacting on pure instinct, she took the bottle in her hands and turned around in an impeccable speed and smashed it into her intrudes head, her chakra pumping into her fist quickly. Blue skin and black and red robes was all she saw before she was grabbed and slammed into the wall. Her blood boiled, as her eyes regained focus.

"Well well, we have a feisty one don't we, tachi." the scaly man above her chuckled out . She ground her teeth Andalusia chakra to her forehead, as she headbutted the male.

"oOOW, WHAT THE FU-" sakura cut him of as she sent a barrage of hits and kicks in his direction before she was immobilized. She realized something, and put two and two together. Red clouds,Black robes, Blue skin,Tachi?...

tachi

tachi

ta-chi

ITACHI.

Only one thing registered as the male of her thoughts walked to her frozen body an leered above her, before her cute little green kitchen room changed into a red and black setting, that sent chills up her spine.

* * *

><p>Holy shit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ^_^ im back lol. about this chappie, i really dint know if i should have posted it this early, but i felt that withought being filled in, it would be stange, also confusing like my OTHER story, shame...anywho i hope you enjoyed it and reviews are much apriciated, good bad advice, anything.<strong>

**See ya next chapter ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Shout out to **Angel897** for reviewing, thank you bunches.^_^

Three miles away from Konahagukre, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame hoshigake were running top speed to the akatsuki bas in ame. The sun was setting, the sky painted in a cascade of pinks,oranges, golds and a midnight blue that was beginning to envelope the sky. The 12 tailed Dragon kunoichi They were sent to captured was thrown over itachi's shoulder in similarity of a potato sack.

Her vivaicous eyes were closed but her chakra patterns were erratic and irregular. Itachi still had the tsukuyomi activated, but remained silent, as if it did not bother him at all.

Little did kisame know, he was suffering along with the persisitent foot falls were silent along the tree bark in the deep dark forest surronding the hidden leaf village.

The only noise that was echoing throught the tree tops were the sounds of the wind, flapping visously along the two s-class ninjas cloak. Kisame look up at itachi who was a few steps ahead of question throbbing within his hea was too much to handle and every time the kunoichi's chakra fluctuated, his muscles tensed.

"Oi itachi."The blue shark like man called out seriously.

Itachi's eyes slid over to his partner slightly, showing signs of had been itaci's partner long enough to know and read him like a book.

"What's the kunoichi's greatest fear eh?"

Kisame was dying to know but knew his chance of itachi telling him cas close to itachi spoke, his soft but clod baritone voice reverberated of the trees,

"Trust me kisame, you dont want to know.

And with that, the became silent and contiued faster.I dint want to know?what was so bad that the infamous itachi uchiha thaought that the demon shark wouldent be able to handle a simple memory of a little girl?

Itachi's mind was in exploding was this kunoichi able to live after the series of events unfoling in her life?

As itachi replayed the most feared and tragic memory in the kunoichi's mind, he could not help but hasp internally, the memory...so bright...vibrant..unforgotten...The slaying of the haruno clan.

* * *

><p>Hola im back, sorry havent been here in a while, but ill make it up, im uptadting <strong>TWO <strong>chapters in apology.** see ya ja ne ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's your chapter and thanks to my reviewers for giving me a boost to get off of my butt and start typing, and also to Lady Kaliska for the help and ideas ^_^;D**

Chapter four:

Sakura's eyes widened at the morphing of scenery as her hands went to her kunai pouch in fear. What_ the..._The thought trailed on from her inner person's lips as the became physical in the new 'world'.

The area was filled with a scarlet, crimson color along with black and shades of Grey. The rosette eyed her inner carefully as she hadn't spoken ever since the _**Mission. **_

___S-Sakura?Outer? Is that you?_ The inner woman held her head in her hands as the world spun in her eyes. Sakura, by habit scanned the entire area before speaking.

'Yes, its me inner, where in hell have you been?' the words were spoken but her lips dint move. I._...I don't know?_ Inner sakura's words were slurred slightly from her overdue 'hibernation'.

Coming back from her slight shock, sakura began to focus on her surroundings. She was in the haruno compound and it was the summer solstice festival, and the compound was filled with happy people, frolicking in their death beds unknowingly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw herself walk down the main road of the haruno district, her head down and her pink locks shadowing her face. A movement in sakura's peripheral vision caused her attention to her younger self to waver.

Her inner self was shaking and her body began to lean towards the ground. As the faint translucent figure of her inner-self began to fall, sakura shot like a bullet and caught the second self in her arms as she began to lose sight of herself.

Crap.

Sakura shifted her alter ego in her hands and began sprinting to the young girl. She hid her lithe body along the buildings of the clan, blending in amongst the pink haired females of the clan as she (naruto liked to say)'ninja-ed' around, keeping the girl within her sight while being un-noticed.

Sakura watched as a certain guilt gripped at her chest as the realization hit her.'My...mission.' 15 year-old sakura tread ed up the hill to her and her parents resting place, where she knew all of the clans embers would be as soon as the celebrations began.'_Sakura-chan! How was the talk with the elders?' _Sakura's mother pooed from no where in front of the youngster.

Younger sakura stumbled back in shock and fell back on her bum. Sakura chuckled from her post behind a food stand as she remembered her mother always poofing In and out by a habit from being a kunoichi. And it always reminded herself of kakashi sensei.

After the younger sakura regained her breathing, she smiled at her mom and began talking and waving off the talk as nothing but a congratulatory meeting for choosing to be a ninja.'The biggest lie ive ever told my mom.''

sakura spoke to herself as she watched. Sakura's mom Kagoshima frowned slightly but shook it off when sakura asked for her papa._'Oh! Your father is still sleeping, but ill wake him up for you. You know how lazy he is after a mission.' _ Kagoshima laughed in spite of her self and her daughter chuckled nervoulsy.

removing her eyes from the sight before her, sakura leaned on the wall behind her, her green eyes watering slightly as she looked down at her un conscious inner self.'Oh how much I regret becoming a kunoichi...' sakura's tears began falling as her inner self dissipated into oblivion.

Empty hands, she wiped her regretful tears away and stood. Un aware of crimson eyes watching her, sakura trekked and followed her self around till night fall.

ooooooooOoooooo

A screech was heard, piercing the night withought abandon, causing the entire compound to awaken. Frantic footfalls were heard down the long and hollow hallways as the scream was heard again but this time it was masculine.

The fellow clan members froze in place, sighting a pink blur transporting quickly down the hall. one of the men recognizing her shouted in relief as she came closer.'Sakura Chan! Whats going on-' the man was cut off as a bloodied blade appeared from nowhere and the group fell to their knees, blood splattered onto the wall.

Cold empty plain dark green eyes stirred as an inner battle raged on...once again.

HOW_ COULD YOU OUTER? OKAA-SAN AND OTOU-SAN? WHAT-_ inner sakura was silenced as sakura used the forigen chakra that she had been using to seal her down unconsciously.

Older sakura watched the youngster speed to the rest of the clan,ruthlessly slaying each and everyone of her uncles, aunts, grandparents, granduncles and aunts as the ghastly bleached moon reflected on the pools and splatters of blood within the compound.

Finally, once the annihilation of the haruno clan ended, the pale knees of the two of the same people smacked onto the hard ground and lifted their pastel pink covered head to the sky and said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooooooo...Tell me what ya think :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Sakura grunted in pain as she slowly came into consciousness.

In a jolt of pain,sakura sat up from her laying position and gripped her head. spasms of an electric like pain racked through her skull as she stifled soft whimpers.'it must be the after effects of the genjutsu'. A familiar voice sounded through Sakura's head. In shock, sakura eyes opened and instantly wished she dint.

After taking a speedy scan of the area she closed her eyes,reveling in the darkness. She was laying on a futon in a room that compared greatly to a hotel. the crimson walls were painted,with delicate fingers,white butterflies and detailed flowers cascading down from the right hand corner,descending to the ground.

The snow white floor spreaded along the room which was about 18by20 feet. The bright lights were being emitted from the ceiling lights,covered by white parisols,covered in red koi fish, chasing each other from on parisol to the next. the was a amoir and three doors,no doubt one leading to OUT. Sakura's head pains did not cease by a long shot, so sakura sent some soothing medical chakra into her cranium, thanking kami she paid attention to her old mentor,Tsunade. She hadn't seen her favorite sensei ever since danzo, the new hokage banished her.

Angry regretful salty tears filled her eyelids as she chastised herself. If i only hadent been a fool. Bitter thoughts raided her mind as she wallowed in self resentment:

_'HEY! YOU BAKA!_ _If you haven't Noticed_, _we have been attacked and apparently kidnapped,and your here CRYING? Maybe sasuke-kun was right we ARE weak.'_ apparently inner sakura wasted no time since her return and was getting to the point.

Inner sakura's words cut through sakura with vicious blows. weak we are not and sasugay can shove it up his ass. Even if sasuke left before the entire village turned their back on her, he would've betrayed her also.

'_ Hey there girlie we dont know that.' sakura snorted. Well its sasuke, who kn-._ Sakura was Cut off when she felt two strong chakra signatures headed to her. Acting on instinct, she jumped up, cursing herself at the vertigo smacking her in face. Ignoring the strong urges to vomit,she felt for her weapon pouch. Feeling the comfortable warm matirial, she smirked and inner sakura cheered. Wasting no time she hid her chakra and suddenly felt the two signatures speed to the room. Taking the hint, sakura did the hand signs and instantly became invisible,.

Not a second after she gave a sigh the wooden door was slammed opened by a strong foot, through the the long white tabi socks sakura could see the thick tendons and tough muscle as splinters fell from the surrounding door frame and hinges

.'_Hey outer'_ inner sakura's voice shook slightly. Yeah?...'lets not get kicked by this guy eh?' sakura grunted in agreement then cursed herself w when the foot was placed and the head of no one other than Itachi Uchiha popped into the room. Sakura's heart always sped at resemblance of sasuke and his brother, same eyes itachi's were more on the blue side while sasuke's were on the brown side.

Honestly if it weren't for the lines running from his nose, she wouldve thought it was sasuke. She watched his eyes scan the room, taking in the tousled futon, and her skin went cold as his eyes narrowed directly on her.

With sure and steady steps, Itachi walked over to the center of the room to the kunoichi, and lifted his hands. Sakura was frozen. Cold sweat matted her pink hair,her usually blank green eyes glowed with the presence of her second soul, and small flush was on her cheeks at being caught. She stared wearily at the hand that aproacd her.

Sakura's heart stopped completely when itachi's hand swept away her rosy locks and smirked at her expression. She heard a chuckle in the background ans shifted her eyes quickly over itaci's shoulder and returend to itachi. Kisame. Itachi leaned foreward to sakura's ear and inner sakura swooned.

" You cannot fool me with my own creation, kunoichi."

Sakura's eyes widend. this was itachi's creation? Annoyed she dropped thevjutsu and itachi's smirk widened. Well, dint this just suck? " Come kunoichi lets talk like civilized people shall we?" he swept he hand that was once at my face to one of the shoji doors, raising an eyebrow.

" Talk? The last time i checked i was assaulted by two S-class criminals from the akatsuki, and you think i want to talk?" sakura lifted her brows, placing her hands at her hips.

Was he serious? His onyx eyes danced with amusement as he stalked her down. He stood a head taller than her and her head came to his was close enogh to see the hints of hot pink erupting from her roots. Sakura's cheeks flushed a light maroon at their proximity." Sakura-san, would you like to talk in a more appropriate rendezvous?" Sakura's thoughts was mush.

"Uh s-sure" Sakura cursed her stuttering to the seventh layer of hell. Kisame pushed himself off the wall with a smirk and walked into the room. Sakura stalked behind kisame pointedly ignoring itachi. He was now passed amused.

This woman was astounding. He could see the inner battles inside and quick changing emotions in her eyes. Interesting indeed. Walking into the room that was now identified as a dining room. With a raised eyebrow, she sat in the seats, opposite of the two men. Having already been seated, Itachi spoke.

" You have been selected to join the akatsuki."

Sakura stared at itachi with a blank face for abou ten minutes which caused to wave nin to become worried. His weariness escalated when the pink haired kunoichi began to rock with undiluted laughter.

Sskura almost died of laughter as itachi remained composed atbthe outburst. Then suddenly sakura soberd up.

"I dont know what mental disorder you and your leader has, but it must be dangerous you to actually believe that i would leave my home, my family's secrets to those old bastards." sakura spoke seriously.

Itachi eyes narrowed a little at the mild insult but made no other acknowledgment.

Itachi leaned back into his chair." If that is the only problem, then you agree?" sakura blanched. There was no way the akatsuki could break into konaha, and 'take' the haruno compound. One it was too large. Two there were underground tunnels. Therefor:Mission Impossible. Sakura snorted loudly.

"Its not you can so its not up for discussion." sakura sniffed slightly scooting her seat from the dark mahogany table and stood."Now if i may, i will take my leave" sakura really dint think this would work but was going to humor herself if it was the last thing she did. Itachi straightened in his chair. " Do not underestimate the power of the akatsuki."he spoke when sakura's grip on the door handle began to turn.

She stopped and listened. "If you wish to change your mind,Sakura," the way he spoke her name was like honey rolling off velvet into a thick batch of molasses.

" You will know how to find us."

...and with that sakura bolted out of the door, running top speed down the heavily decoratd hallways.

She was exhilirated to say the least. She had just gotten away from two S-Class criminals who could easily snap her neck and no one would search for her. She slowed down at the realization. ...No one...' _Oh shut your face sakura, we have naruto hinata tsunade-shishou and kakashi thats enough!' _inner sakura exclaimed. She had a point but sakura barely talked to the couple, heck Ignored them and tsunade snd kakashi were in the land of Waves. Sakura stopped her slow jog and realized that in her thoughts she had made it down a stair case into a front room.

She was in a hotel and a expensive one at that. The walls were painted a pretty dark brown with a large mural of a rocky mountain with no trees or snow. The painting was in so much detail that if shinobi wernt paying attention they would smack right into the wall. There was a pretty lady with long blue hair and bright yellow eyes and reminded sakura alot of ino. She seemed friendly so sakura cautiously treaded to the front desk.

"Welcome, un" the cheery high voice caused sakura cringe slightly but she proceeded. "Um, i know this is a strange question, but, where are we?" the girl looked slightly confused then grinned,

"We my friend are in Iwagakure yeah!" she exclaimed a little too happily. Iwa eh? That was a four day run to konaha..WITH chakra. Sakura eyed the cerulean haried girl suspicisiously .

There was something there,something..."Whats your name?" sakura interrogated sternly. those days with anko and ibiki have finally paid off."Katsumi." the girl replied like clock work, like its be rehearsed...

'_Its her name sakura for dear god_'" Whats your dress size?" AH HA no man could answer that...well except maybe haku..

Her eyes widened sakura snicked loudly. Well well" a zero " confidently. Well this called for the big guns. With a deep breath sakura stared into katsumi's eyes.

..." Whens your period."

A heavy blush set on the girls cheeks."W-hhat.!" satisfied sakura jumped over the counter and pounced the girl. Sitting on katsumi's stomach, she pulled out a senbon from her pouch and put it between her lips, the outer point covered with a clear potion. Seeing the senbon the girl began to struggle but sakura had already wrapped chackra strings around her. Smirking down at the frightened and shocked girl she snickered quietly.

"Time to see who 'katsumi' really is neh?" the girl froze at being found but when she tried to open her mouth she found they were sewn together. Sakura sighed."its no use you wont be able to speak and soon if i found out i dont like who you eyes, you wont be able to see till im about 43 kilometers away,then the jutsu would have worn out. lets begin." she said happily clapping her hands together. Closing her eyes she began the handsigns.

' _**Boar dog dragon snake bird rat tiger**_'

with that done she felt her knee length hair began to float around her head, an invisible wind began to flow through the small area. Opening her eyes, the green Orbs, framed with an ominous maroon,stared down at the frozen girl under her. Grinning she exclaimed;"Revelation:Release under the facade!" and with that the henje began to fade away. The silky blue hair faded to a bright green then into a bright blonde. The once platinum blonde eyes morphed into a bright blue that sickeningly reminded sakura of naruto. But the changes did not stop there. Her soft features hardened slightly giving of a maleish appeal. The breast that were once on the body flattened greatly into hard pectorals. The soft stomach she was sitting on morphed into hard abs she could distinguish from her position.

The tiny shoulders morphed into big broad ones. That tugged onto her chakra strings greatly. This...was the nuke nine deidara from... The males un banged eye stared at sakura dazed and amused. Remembering what she was doing she used her tongue to lever the senbon to the center of her peckered lips and spat the coated senbon onto the males neck.

Once she was sure it was in,she climbed off of him and relased her hold on the jutsu, the genjustu remained off from then potion now running in his blood stream. Now she knew why his un's and yeah's were familiar. Looking down at the male she gave him a tiny wave as she jumped over the wooden counter. Feeling two unfamilier chakra signatures she took her chance at bolting out of the room. Warm air hit her skin as she walked into barren rocky streets of iwagakure.

She needed to find out her exact coordinates so she could figure out how she was leaving. Walking the dark streets,sakura could not help to notice all the dark alleys lining the streets. Sakura felt she was being watched and tensed,holding her defenses up. About 20 minutes later she felt a chakra signature suddenly appear in front of her. Sakura's hands were already in her kunai pouch her stance into a powerful defensive. A male, about six feet tall stood under a streetlight ominously.

His sliver hair and bright violet eyes stood out while his face was hidden under the shadows. And akatsuki cloak was wrapped around him, immidiately identifiying him. on his naked chiseld chest held a necklace with a uncircumbised triangle, notifying sakura she was face to face with a jashinist. Noticing her wandering eyes, the male's mouth twisted into a sharp grin that honestly made sakura's heart speed. As if...she was thebprey.. And him the preadator.A loud laughtervfilledcthecstreet causing sakura's blood to chill.

That laugh it self made sakura wonder was this man sane, its decibles changing from high to low from long to short. His laughing ceased as he stepped from under the light , Giving sakura a veiw of his facial features. His sharp nose flowed in peace with the restvof his race and his sharp jaw bone giving him an extremely handsome look.. His silver hair was sliked back and went well with his pale skin. But what she really noticed was his...Sythe. It was Huge and she could still see the flecks of dried blood lacing the metalic blade.

Sakura began to back up. With each step of his she took two steps back. Soon her back was against the wall and he was a step away. His grin caused her to glare at him as her kunai was abouve his chest, chakra pulsating through the weapon. Taking the step, the point of the kunai touched his chest, then boldy he took another, causing the kunai to slide into chest, breaking skin and tearing into the tissue and muscule, finally thumping onto the chest plate. By now sakura was beyond freaked out. His look on his face was struck between pain and pleasure and it creeped the pinkette out to no was going on?

Inner sakura remained silent observing. He lowerd his head to her ear, his hair brushing her cheek. His voice echoed into her ear as he whisperd.

" Pinky"

..and that was the first time hidan had recived a knee to the groin.

" You..fucking... Bitch"

she looked down at the crumpled man on the one NO One called sakura pinky and got away with hidan by the scruff of his cloak she noticed his expression had turned into one of pleasure. Ignoring this change sakura shook him like a rag doll while screaming at him.

"DONT YOU EVER In YOUR GOD FORSAKEN Life call me PINKY YOU FUCKING ASSWIPEISH DICKWAD !"

and with that sakura smacked him into the building infront of her, with a chakra enhanced fist. The wall crumbled and the smoke cleared seconds later revealing hidan on a dining table where a family was currently eating dinner. Irritated she sped down the streetvshe was on faster than before. What was with the random akatsuki ambushes she did not want to know even if she had an vague idea.

Sakuras stomach growled angrily at her demainding food as she entered the busyer sides of town,sents of food assailed her nostrils. When was the last ime shed eaten'? If her stomach gave any indication it had been a while. The. She realised she had just returned from a mission. Going throuh her medical pouch she pulled out a roll of crisp yen. She kept in her medic bag cause money was medicine sometimes...right?

'_shut up sakura_' inner sakura grumbled at her outers lameness.

Counting her money she concluded she had 5,000,000 yen. Feeling indulgence creeping up her spine inner sakur announced._' You know its time to Pig OUT_.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered a dimly lit resturant that screamed expensive.<p>

She was dissapionted at the mildy empty resturant. There was about only seven people in the room that could easily hold 20 people. She REALLY dint want to be alone right now. She walked over to a booth next to a couple whom she couldnt discern clear by the darkness of the room.

Honestly the only lllumination was from the candles on the tables and the bright lights from the kitchen. She sat down and picked the menu. The male at the table behind her gave a raspy cough that sounded like he either had pnemonia or TB or he was really sick and weak. By the way his chakra was fluctuating his body was ignoring his command and asking for help.

Sakura was sorely tempted to go and help the poor lad but the waiter came to ask for her order. Looking up inner sakura couldent help but drool. He was about 6'5 with dark skin that reminded sakura of chocolate malt.

'_ i wonder if tastes like it too'_ inner sakura inserted her perverse two cents. But the most dominate feature was the stiching pattern trailing upon his skin.

Sakura couldent tell if it was real stitching or simply tattos but it gave him a distinctive look. His black hair stopped roughly about to his neck with a choppy bang that gave off a rougeblook . Then finnally his eyes. They were puipless a vibrant green that almost rivaled hers. But insteadbof a white back drop there was a Sea of crimson, enanching the brightness of his eyes. His whole persona screamed IM DIFFRENT!

_'Hey girlie he could understand us!'_ sakura knew what her inner was talking about. Large forehead. Cruddy pink hair. Creepy dragon thing.

Yeah inner i dont think any one could understand THAT. distant snapping sound and a few giggles brought sakura back.

With heavy blush shed been ogilng him when he asked her for her order. The girl at the other table giggling at sakura. Embarassed she told the annoyed waiter her order."Um gomen, i would like a bowl of steamed rice with a plate of shrimp onigri, shrip tempura, sweet dango and a cup of green tea, '_and some company'_" sakura slapped her mouth at inner sakura's bold words. Sakura looked up at an amused face. Damnit if i get one more amused look-!

"Excellent" his deep voice echoed throughought the small booth.

A shiver ran down sakura's spine as inner sakura danced while cackling like a mad woman. After the waiter left sakura needed to do something to take her inner follish ness from her mind. Going through her medic pouch she pulled out a tiny scroll and placed it on the table. Doing quick hand signs, sakura unsealed the scroll causing a poof to be heared and the fanilier sent of smoke filled her nostrils.

Once the poof of smoke fadeed away, a large mountain of neatly piled scrolls came into view. As she searched she felt two serious eyes on her back but she ignored them, pulling her hair around her as a veil. Kuso...where is that damn teloportation scroll.

Then she realised she left it on her kitchen counter.

Then another realization hit her in the face, she was dirty bloody and her clothes were crisp with rainwater smell.

"Kuso kuso kuso.". She probably looked like a freak. Fustrated she sealed her scrolls back and put them back in her kit cursing the akatsuki to the deepest pits of hell."Damn...S-class criminals...fucking...couldn't...let me take a fucking shower...assholes...break my t.v..." During her little rant she hadent noticed the waiter had placed her food on the table and sat in the seat infront of her. Could she embarass her self anymore?

"A-arigatou." she thanked him opening her platter. He stomach groweld agrily as the the sents assailed her up an onigri she attempted to hide her embarassed blush. He raised an stitched eyebrow.

"Are you okay miss?"  
>Of course thats what he would ask."Im fine." sakura grounded out between her clenched teeth.<br>Another eyebrow raise .

"Ma'am if you need someone to realease your fustrations on, i would understand, but useless ranting will cost extra." he sneered at her.

The dango stick that was in her mouth fell onto the table cloth. He...

"YOU STUPID PEICE OF-"

Sakura was cut by a loud boistours voice.

"Oy kakuzu you bastard!"the figures head swiveld aroud." Where the fuck are you?" the stitched mand caught his attention and waved him over.

Kakuzu huh?

Sakura's eyes man who walked over was extremely bloodied and medic instinct over came sakura as she dropped her chopsticks and tackled him into the ground.

" Oy bitch get the fuck off me!" the man struggled. Flowing chakra through her pelvis reigion she straddled him down hard enough for him to hiss in pain. Lifting her hand she placed onto the mans chest and did a quick scan. Hmm no internal injuries.

No protuding items. And by the blood types this was clearly his blood. Finnally she took a look at the man's face. It was slack , his mouth open and drooling from the comfort of the soothing medical chakra.

It was hidan.

"Kuso." she jumped off the male realizing she just wasted her chakra.

Looking up again she realized everyone was watching her. A deep blush coverd her face as she realized what was happening. The people she was surrounded by the akatsuki. They were serious. But where was their leader. Shock crossed the female's face while the entire diner was in silence. Sakura's head swivled to the couple who wad watching her expectantly. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted her crimson blood stained robes to cross over the body to the booth. She felt the blue haired woman tense as she came almost nose to nose with the sickly man.

"Nagato." she muttered as he watched her with calm, collected eyes. He smirked.

" So you are not ignorant to who i am." his voice was soft and feathery. . Realization covered sakuras face as she realized why.

"Whats in it for me." she stood erect dropping her robes as she crossed her arms. He raised an eyebrow." Do you know what your agreeing to?"

of course She knew she wasent dense.

"Hai."

with that she heard whispers of shock from behind her. Nagato's eyes brightened a large amount

." Membership into the akatsuki, weve already transported the Haruno compund to the akatsuki base in ame, sealed." at this sakura's eyes widend. The...whole...entire...district?" immunity aganst your village, and training done by Itachi Uchiha and chaka control lessons your you to be able to contol the twin dragon essence for your purposes.

" 'Wait a sec:...'" How did you.." he gave her a ood look.

"Kami Haruno-san."

Sakura struggled to keep her eyes in one place. Whatever.

"Fine" He smirked

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked back to her booth to contiue her meal. The jashinits was laying on her seat, taking up all the space.

Irritated she wrapped her chara strings around the male, a skill she learned from chiyo-baa chan, and flung the man across the room into the kitchen door.

"It Fucking BURNS shit, Dumb ass bitch." screams followed hidan's meanless cursing.

But sakura ignored them as she sat down, inner sakura cakled evily._'finally someone we can terrorize and abuse and not be annoyed by authority'_. Akatsuki huh? Poking at her cold rice she looked up at the male.

"...Kakuzu right?" the male looked up and nodded. She lifted her hand and stretched ot over the table.

"Im Sakura Haruno and im here to help your money obsession." she grinned at his narrowed eyes.

"Calm down i-" sakura was interuppted by hidan maniacal laughter.

"Youll be the first sacrifice to jashin of the Hour HA!" the albino man ran foreward, swinging his sythe side to side in an impeccable speed. Sakura gave kakuzu an apologetic look as he watched the religious idiot.

Sakura stood, pulling her red robes over her head, revealing her ninja out fit as she untucked her gloves , pulling them on.

"Hey Twat, lets take this outside shall we?" her voice called out.

Sakura raised an eyebrow when he stopped.

"Why bitch." she rolled her eyes at his corse languge.

"She dosent want your blood to get on the walls. Baka blood stains are expensive to remove."

sakura rolled her eyes at kakuzu's respnse and smiled .

" that and i dont want to scar the staff for life." she gave a little wave and smile to the over flowing door of workers.

"I have suitable location just out side of iwa." nagato spoke.

"Konan."

she nodded making handsigns sakura would remember. With a poof, all five of the members stood in a dry clearing, noting but rock. Inner sakura purred out a perfect while outer sakura's lip spread with a cheshire smile. Looking to the jashinist she saw that he was already charging her.

Jeez.

Hidan swung the sythe above her head when he was about two feet away from her. Taking the closeness as an advatage, she quickly reached to the males elbows, popping them at a 60 degree angle, out of place.

The sythe fell from his hands, the blades smashing into the girls torso. With a smile he watched as the body fall to the ground. Dead.

He turned to the crowd of people, arms dangling strangely.

"I Fucking wo-!"

sakura pressed two pressure points between both sides of his rib cage. The male turned around, grinding his teeth together as the clone poofed away.

"Stupid Bit-" before he could finish his exclimation sakura suddenly reappeared in the air, aiming at the males torso with a chakra filled fist. As planned he doged smoothly as her fist hit the ground. Shocked at the undiluted strength hidan ran ontop the falling bloulders. The deep pit was  
>Actually shallow compared to what sakura dished out inbattles.<p>

Two boulders away from intact land a shower of senbon fell from the sky, aiming straight for him. Hidan was a goner. He sent a silent prayer when suddenly strong small arms pulled hidan into a chakra dome, deflecting the poison coated senbon. Suddenly sakua felt forign chakra strings wrap around her chakra sphere, and a distant deep voiced katsu.

Forgetting about the man in her arms, she sunk down in the ground using her chakra sphere as a transporter. Sakura heared a groan from below. Sighing she Put the moving bubble on auto and kneeled next to the immortal. She rolled her eyes when he glared at her. Soon after she began healing he began yapping.

"You know your not bad for a bitch." he began.

"Hn." she grinned at his response."N-Not another fucking _Uchiha follwer_" he groaned and made another gagging expression. she glared at him but then giggled slightly. He looked up at her facial expresdion, satisfied.

Light suddenly filled the dim bubble and hidan's cold heart clenched at the sight of Sakura above him. Her long pink hair surrounded her like a curtain, her strong closed off eyes suggested she,d been through hell. But hidan's brows furrowed when he saw movement in the kunoichi's eyes

...it was like..., someone else was there. Sakura's breath left her when hidan suddenly Gripped the top of her arms, staring into her eyes intensely, sending shivers down her spine.

_'YES yes yes yes YES come cllloooooossseeerrrr hottie.'_ inner sakura cheered cheerleading. Sakura sighed at her inners...innerness.

Was that a fucking pom pom? Hidan moved close enough for his breath to touch sakuras face. A thick blush was plastered on sakura's face at the intensity. Not once did he blink.

"Uhh...hidan san." sakura became worried when suspicious birds hopped around on the moving globe. Looking closer she realized how detailed the tiny things were. one slipped through a tiny hole sakura allowed,and the tiny bird hopped in on Sakura's lap. "Awwww." sakura swooned at its cuteness.

Lifting the bird she raised it to her face, finnally catching the immortals attention.

"Holy shit! Get that crappy shit out of here you jackass!" sakura frowned and smothered the clay bird into hidan's face."How can you say something so cruel about this cute little thing. Hidan swore he saw the little bird smirk before it exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO sorry about the late update but im traveling soon so ill be a ton bust. i apologize for any grammical errors, for i also need a beta reader, and ive been writing on my crappy ipod. im currently writing two other stories, one a sasoxdei and kakuzuxhidan (new to yaoi).Leave reviews and ill be happy :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Two dusty and smoke covered figures trudged from a humoungous cloud of smoke left from the recent explosion. Violet and emerald green eyes filled with tears as the pair hacking heavily. Sakurahad never felt do terrible.

"What the fuck was that?" sakura wheezed out, gripping her throat to cease the violent coughs.

"It...was...the girly blonde bitches...fucking jutsu." hidan was scrubbing his eyes to remove the renmenanets of ashes that had flew under his eyelids. Suddenly they were surrounded and sakura had to suppress a growl as she glared at the sheepish looking blond she met earlier. "Sorry un i thought you were kidnapping hidan." he scratched the back of his head grinning.

"I was in the fucking globe you dumbass twat!" hidan spewed angrily while poking a dislocated finger in the blondes face. "Did you fucking even THINK about me you heathen!" everyone knew hidan was just bitching. "Your immortal hidan." kakuzu spoke stretching his hand across deidara's face, snapping the barely recognizable finger into two before retracting his hand.

Hidans screams could be heared quite a distance.

Sakura covered her mouth, hiding her laugh as she saw a blue and pale figure walk forward.

"So you have agreed kunoichi." kisame said, his smirk mirroring itachi's at her appearance. "And you have met hidan." the uchiha looked over to the scowling jashinist and smirked harder. Sakura felt a twitch come to her forehead. Why must everyone have to TEASE her all the time.

_'outer your_ **SAKURA,** your destined to be embarassed' inner sakura grumbled angrily.

Well…she did have a point,- "Hey pinky, back to fucking earth dipshit." sakura's eyes refocused and hidan was currently in her face smirking. Feeling a twitch rise under her eye, her hand shot out and gripped the immortals neck in a vice grip. "Litsen here you fucking turd, if you wish to keep your fucking head on your damned body, in a close distance, you wont EVER," sakuras hand squeezed, feeling somwthing snap under her palm as his face contorted in pain.

"EVER," sakura began to see the worry rise into his violet eyes and herad snickers and chuckles from the group.

"In your FUCKING LIFE, CALL ME PINKY YOU DAMNED BITCH." she gave a harsh squeeze and hidan's neck was torn from the neck and his eyes rolled into the back of his neck. The blood that was circulating spashed onto sakura's hand as hidan's head rolled to the ground, staining her skirt in the process. "Damnit hidan now i have to power wash this do you KNOW how hard it is to remove stains like this?"

A nerve twitched on her forehead as she brought her leg back. Aiming her Foot to hidan's head she pumped chakra into her toes as she brought her foot front into a kick and watched as the head flew into the heavens. She turned to the group as she heared a low whistle come from kisame and saw a smirk on konan's lips. "Wow that was brutal pin-Kunoichi, you'll fit right in..." deidara chuckled nervously at the glare she shot at him.

"lets get out of here." she grumbled as she wiped her hans on her pink skirt. It was doomed anyhow. 'Jeez saku, youve got some pent up anger dontcha' inner sakura chuckeld. Meh, i just hate that pet name.

"Of course." nagato nodded to konan who did a few handsigns and suddenly the entire area darked down as if the sunlight was on a direct path and tress surrounded them. A path was lightend and the group began to leave, itachi and kisame lagging waiting for sakura. Sakura saw something move in the corner of her eye and saw the dismebered body stand and stretch before walking in the direction sakura kicked hidan's head, and picked up his sythe. Sakura raised her eyebrows but dint question it and sprinted up to the two males.

"Where are we going?" itachi and kisame looked at each other. "What is it like some 'big secret' or something?" this time kisame answered her. "Yes and were going to the main base in amegakure." main base eh? She saw kisame give her a small glare. "Don't get any ideas." kisame growled. Sakura huffed then sprinted ahead.

Like i could do anything-'you can,you know that- but i wont because why would i do anything for that rotten village-' cause your maybe oh i dont know FROM THAT VILLAGE?' sakura tried to keep her cool. Im not from konaha. Not anymore. Sakura's feet were quick at they sprinted, the path clear as day. She saw konan, then passed her with a smile, next she passed deidara who waved at her, the hands licking their lips. Sakura rolled her eyes snd grinned at him. Next she met the puppeter,and she watched him closely.

She had heared about him when she was on her mission to suna and had talked to chiyo after healing kankuro.

"Sasori of the Red sand was my grandson." the old woman said quietly for once after sakura asked if she had family.

"He was a sweet, but stoic child. When he smiled as an infant, it brought joy to my heart, but then the smiles turned to smirks then into nothing. The old woman lifted her dress, and revealed a large dark scar. Sakura's eyes widened greatly as she saw the dark ruffled skin, pulling into the center of the scar, where a sickly purple resided. It was...horrifying.

"I loved him and i was forced to betray him, all because of a simple throne." sakura had heared of the kazekage positions and heard akasuna sasori was in lead...till he was attacked.

"So...you attacked him?" grand lady chiyo nodded.

"We were sent in a group and i was the medic. We found him and he was reading, so innocent. The second the squad leader dropped in, he was caught in a web of chakra stings. It amazes me to this day how my grandson can have chakra stings rigged around but go along like it was as simple as breathing." the old woman had a maternal smile on her face.

"He went into combating mode and had one of his puppets behind his chair just in case." he face got serious and she dropped the black dress.

"The second he saw me something happened. His emotionless mask broke and i can remember his exact words. 'Old hag...why?' i said nothing and ran forward with full intention to kill my only remaining familiy." sakura could tell the old woman was struggling to keep her voice steady. The sun was setting and granny chiyo turned to the window. "We fought and i was carefull yet careless." she smiled a sad smile.

" He couldve killed me like the others but he simply left. I had gotten poisoned from his sword but the poison wasn't deadly just painful. But the look in his eyes told me all i needed to know." the old lady sniffed and turned to sakura and smiled a way that made sakura back up not liking what she was raring to say.

"You know i always wanted great grandbabies-""BYE GRANNY CHIYO" and jumped out of the window, leaving a smirking ancient.

"Dumb old hag." sakura growled.

"Did you just call me an old hag? Its rude to stare." sasori scoffed and sakura's eyes widened as she lost her footing and fell through the trees. "Shit." sakura suddenly stopped in mid air, her arms being held by invisible strings. Sakura looked to see a smirking sasori. "This is pretty fun, like always, i must continue."

sakura was thoroughly confused till the felt her legs and knees being tied and her body began moving.

"What the fuc-" "Ah ah ah, thats not the language for pretty ladies is it?" sakura's hand was slapped to her mouth and a tiny blush was on her cheeks at the compliment. Sakura growled but dint dare fight against the strings. They were tight and one wrong movement could have her arm sliced off. Suddenly she was moving, well, floating through the air as the puppet master began running with her in tow.

' This is wrong on so many diffrent levels saku.' inner sakura grumbled as they sailed through the air. Tell me about it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" sakura cried as her feet moved into a chinese split as she narrowly missed a tree branch, leaves just barely touching her crotch. Sakura's eye twitched heavily. Ohhhhhh he was gonna get it. He ignored her question. "You would be a fine puppet. Flexibility is pleasureous and great in battle." Sakura eyes grew and she felt insides twitch. A dark blue downcast covered her face. ...What the FUCK. Inner sakura was cackling while a heavy blush settled on the rosettes face.

"You fucking asshole." sakura growled at his impassive face. of course the sentence that would come out of the 'composed ' members mouth "You want me to let you go?" she nodded, hesitant.

"Okay." and with that sasori droped the pinkette, her momentum tangling herself in the strings.

"Fuck! Multi shadow clone jutsu!" wakura struggled to release her fingers. four more sakuras appeared and attempted to detangle the girl before crashing into the incoming ground.

"Quick use a chakra scalpel!" sakura was so going to destroy the puppeter. With a swift motion a clone cut down from the top right of sakura's arms to the bottem left near her ankles.

Free from the weblike strings sakura flipped and made hand signs." secret techniqueー clouds of heaven!"

then suddenly a grand poof appeared made of white and blue, and a texture that was moist, yet dry. Relaxing, the pinkette fell backwards with a heavy sigh as the softness swallowed her up. Suddenly she felt 10 chakra signatures surrounding her. She ignored the rest and closed her eyes.

" さそり, よう ばか.(Sasori you baka.) sakura smirked as she heared jaws dropping. "You...you speak pure japanese?" sakura rolled her eyes. Nawww she spoke martian. "入る ばカー様, の かn ウェブ ぇあゔぇ⁈＂(yes baka-sama's now can we leave?") sakura was tired and her body felt heavy. "Mabye if you dint decide to take breaks, we wouldve been there by now

'…(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ. The sound of snoring filled the clearing and the group sweat dropped. The jutsu's dispersed leaving a tired slightly beaten up sakura. Nagato gave a sigh.

"You got her like that you take her to ame." he turned to sasori who was growling.

"Fine." sasori's face remained impassive as it always did when he was with the group. He only shown his true self to the old hag, the brat and sakura. When he was with her it was an accident to let himself be revealed. Sasori sighed and twisting his fingers, automatically the stings came like second nature and he tied it around the rosettes body. With a sharp tug he brought her to him and her body swayed as if music was playing through her ears. He long ago tuned out the voices of the members and trudged to the blond who was currently molding clay while talking to kisame.

"Tobi hopefully dint destroy the base un.t He was suprisingly angsty when he heard of the mission yeah and he actually argued with leader sama when he couldent go. Im curious hm-." sasori cut him off.

"Stop talking the man's ear off brat." sasori knew what he was provoking so he continued walking before the pyromaniac could argue. They began running. The only thing the puppet master could do peacfully.

Think.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo,<strong>

**WrrrraaaaaaaaRRRRRWWWW yeah, i know, shorter than the last but i honestly havent had much time to do this, and my ipod decided to just friggen hop in the washing machine when i was putting them in! T.T im sorry for the late updata and ive been thinking EVERYDAY that my readers were going to murder me if i dont get going so , the next chap will be here, ASAP and check out my other stories ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura soon awoke to an abrupt stop.

Wha-What happened?

Sakura was feiging chakra exhaustion and was enjoying the air flowing through her pink tresses as she floated through the air peacefully. That until she was jerked back in an abrupt stop. Sakura's eyes snapped open as the felt five familier chakra signatures not twenty feet away. Above her she felt a chakra signature pulse angrily as the akatsuki were seemingly still.

"-Sakura-chan back!" sakura struggled to catch the conversation from the treetops as she heared a familier voice. Naruto.

"And why would we do that jincuuriki, when shs belongs to akatsuki." nagato said in a smooth intimidating voice.

Sakura's blood slightly boiled over at the possesive tone of the leader but ignored it and focused on the matter at hand.

Konaha was here.

For her.

How on EARTH did the find her all the fucking way in iwa when the couldent even find sasuke in sound.

Are you fucking serious.

"She belongs to no one! here to save sakura-chan-"

"Were her to arrest the S-Class criminal haruno sakura of abandonment of village without notice of hokage and the assasination of the late Haruno clan." sakura groaned as she heared gasps being emmited from both parties.

Great.

There goes the ice breaking secret. The voice she heared sounded annoyingly alike hanzoshi. Sakura's ex anbu member. The purple haired green eyed asshole of a partner that was at danzo's beck and call and alway's pulled her in the ways of danger during battle. Sakura gritted her teeth at the thought of danzo , the leader of the old bags from hell spilling her bloody beans to the damned village. But then she thought about it. She really dint care.

"W-What are you talking about?" the confusion and cluelessness in naruto's voice was enough to let sakura know he was lied to.

'Like alway's, that idiot.' inner sakura muttered. "Shut up naruto and stay out our way." the purple haiaired man snapped angrily. Still short temperrd eh?

Well. sakura created four shadow clones as discreetly as she could and slipped from her restraints. 'Jeez what if we slipped out accidentally?' inner sakura ranted needlessly.

Landing on a thick tree branch, sakura ignored her naka and channled her chakra into her fist. Well, here goes asshole. Crouching down to the root of the branch, sakura pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag attached. Pumping chakra into the grip of the kunai, the rosette flicked the knife into the leaves above at the speed of lightning, exploding on contact. Jumping into the newly joined orginization, sakura had a annoyed scowl etched onto her lips. A clone brought the un-councious body of the hyperactive blond. Glancing down at his face, sakura gave an tired sigh and placed a flaming green palm onto naruto's seal, letting her other three clones take care of the konaha team. Suddenly sakura was sucked into a dimly lit room, seemingly a cell room. Naruto was standing infront of the cell, a somber expression on his face as a pinkish orange bubbly liqued began to foam at his feet. Suddenly a distorted roar sounded behind sakura and she turned only to face herself. Or what she thought was herself.

The girl had long thick tresses that dragged behind her in a stream of black and gold. Her face was coverd in white tatto's drawn upon her abnormally large forehead. Her white and red tinged eyes smirked at sakura as her coal black hand stretched out to her as a large wind blew sakura a few feet back. 'Saku-chan, whats wrong?" a whispery voice chimed in the air. A groan resounded from a corner as a limp figure of inner sakura sat. The wind blew again, but this time was filled with anger and irritation. "Shut up naka." the beautiful voice snapped to the limp ball.

"Sa-Sakura, l-leave!" and in a strong violent gust of wind, sakura was pushed non too gently from the cell room and into the forest, on her bum. Sakura felt tired and confused. What just happend? The akatsuki raised their eyebrows at the shivering sweating form of the pinkette. With much less energy than usual, sakura pushed her self up and gave orders to her clones to return naruto to konaha. Sakura was sure was sure she ran out of chakra. Damnit she dint even get to close the seal. Sweating profously sakura spoke, tiredness slipping in her words.

"Lets go." then the world faded to darkness.

* * *

><p>'Wake up saku!'<p>

Ugh...my head...

'Sakura hurry and wake up, someone's in here and we dont recognize the chakra signature!'

At this sakura alerted and tensed alittle, ignoreing the stiffness in her back. Inner sakura was right..there was someone unfamilier in here but...where was here. Using her chakra, sakura got a feel of the , very large room. There was three strangely shaped doors decorating the tall walls. Other than the futon that sakura laid upon, the room was empty.

...other than the man sitting not five feet away from her emmiting a deathly dangerous chakra. His chakra levels were shooting through the roof and yet he was supressing 87 percent of it.

Shit.

Who was this?

"Ah! Pretty lady chan is awake!" a high pitched childish voice resounded from the man, which confused sakura greatly.

'_W..wha...what the hell?'_ inner sakura was flabbergasted.

And sakura was not far behind.

Deciding to officially awaken, sakura opened her eyes and sucked in a yelp as a orange swirl loomed over her.

"How are you pretty lady chan? Tobi healed all of your wounds! Tobi is a good boy!" he screeched.

It was all...off.

Sakura clutched at her sheets as she servyed her body. Looking down she saw her scarred skin was once again a smooth milky pale that she hadent seen since she was three. She was in a pale mint silk nightgown set with a camisole and shorts that made it to her thighs. An un wanted blush crawled onto sakura's cheeks at the thought of..one of the akatsuki males stripping the redressing her. Almost as if he read her mind, the mask man spoke chipperly.

"Dont worry! Konan-san dressed you!"

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. A strange burning feeling boiling at her belly button. Huffing in a silent gasp, sakura scooted away from the strange man known as tobi and clutched at her stomach.

What...what was this? Standing up sakura ignored the slight dizzyness as she tugged the silk shirt up and stared at her smooth stomach.

A seal.

A fucking seal. Anger boiled in the pinkette as she stared a the skin deep black markings surrounding her belly button. As she stared, she felt a sense of deja vu...as if she saw it before. The suddenly a vision of the strange being that spoke to her while in naruto...the markings on her forehead when she was truly angered and felt control slipping...

"Who did this?" sakura's scratchy voice boomed, echoing throughout the room. The man said nothing and stood, causing sakura to step back letting shock take over her anger slightly. This man was..tall and intimidating. He stepped close to her and her head made it to his chest. He leaned to sakura's ear, his warm breath caressing her esr as a involuntary shiver went through sakura's spine.

"I did Hime." he spoke in a voice that contrasted completely with the one he used earlier.

Smoother than the slik on her body, deep enough to reach into a soul and pluck every single fiber inside and strong, filled with wiseness to the brim. The was also superiority in the voice that would make the entire earth bow and kiss his feet.

But sakura pretended not to notice.

"W-Why?" she stuttered. Well she tried.

He dint notice. Well if he did he dint care. Slipping his gloved fingers in her silky pale pink hair that brushed the floor, he played with the strands innocently. "It dosent matter hime-"

"IT matters to me now Awnser me!" the shock died and sakura tilted her head to look at the strange man. For a second sakura felt a wave of irritation emerge from him but then it morphed into amusement.

"Hime, please do not yell, not a me," his voice carsessed sakura's skin and she almost swooned but inner sakura stood strong.

_'I dont trust him saku..'_

"I-Okay." the words came without permission.

Sakura thought she heared his smile and his hand removed from her hair as he went to grip the bottom of his rediculous mask. Sakura's heart began to thud with anticipation as she thought who he may be. As the odd man began removing his mask, she felt a burst of chakra come from his body as a justu was release. His short spiky black hair grew, down to the back of his knees, peices of his hair curling into spikes rebelliously layering beautifully.

Sakura delt a slap of jealously at the thought of how smooth it must feel.

He removed the mask completely, revealing someone she never expect in the least. Crimson eyes smothered sakura greatly setting upon his taut, creamy skin, not showing his true age at all. Frozen in time as his lips curved up into a dazzling smirk as he caressed her cheek, avoiding the gauze wrap around her temple and forehead.

Madara Uchiha.

* * *

><p>'Holy-'<p>

"-shit. Tobi What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cowers beneath military styled, bomb prooofed chair) Im freakin sorry dudes, you gguys should just kill me, i cant even belive my self...im a total douche, you guys pleases forgive me,ive been mega busy, school started, mom took my now 'lost' ipod, my computer keeps breaking and just UGH. well, im begining the next chapter, please, <strong>

**review.**


End file.
